


Beard

by bigred (ryouta)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryouta/pseuds/bigred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dick attempted to grow a beard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beard

**Author's Note:**

> original title is original, isn't it?
> 
> first go at this fandom!

"Grayson."

"Hm."

"Grayson, pay attention."

"What are you talking about, I am."

Dick looked up from where he was reading the file. Okay, maybe he wasn't really paying attention, but he was reading the file. That counts, right? He scratched at his chin some, looking over to Damian, who was giving him a look of disgust. "What?"

"Dick, you keep stroking your sorry excuse for a beard like you're planning world domination or something," Jason chimed in, from the other side of the table. "I don't know why you're trying to grow it. You know it always gets patchy. Remember that one time when you tried, and you had a bare circle on your chin. That was some crop circle shit right there."

"Okay that was one time, and I wasn't even trying! But this, this is going to be marvelous."

"My question is why you're doing it in the first place," Tim said, from beside Dick. He was leaned back in the chair, legs stretched out beneath the table.

Jason barked out a laugh and cut Dick off, "It's called being lazy, baby bird. Dickie is being the laziest pile of shit right now."

"What? I'm not being lazy! It slipped my mind and then just continued on."

"It was the fact that you got hurt enough to be out of commission, on top of taking a two week vacation from your day job. Who even takes two whole weeks?"

"Jason, you don't understand because you don't have a day job. People with day jobs will literally fight someone for a vacation, maybe even kill for two weeks."

"My question now is how baby bird feels about the beard, I mean, since you two do try to eat each others faces most of the time."

No one could ignore the way Tim's face lit up. "Really? You know what, fine." He turns some to look at Dick. "I don't like it. So either get rid of it or I'm not ' _eating your face again_ '. I'm tired of your scraggly beard burn." And with that he turned back to the book in his hands.

"Ouch," Jason hums. "That sounds serious. What are you going to do, Dick?"

Dick looks positively _crushed_. Like Tim just took his soul and shoved it into a blender.

"I... I don't know!" He cried.


End file.
